


You Don't Have to Say I Love You to Say I Love You

by inthemorning



Series: Songs on Shuffle: A Writing Exercise [2]
Category: Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: ???????? i don't know, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthemorning/pseuds/inthemorning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan really hates that poppy seeds got all over the bed while he was eating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Have to Say I Love You to Say I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> As a writing exercise, I am starting to force myself to play a song on shuffle and write, getting some sort of inspiration from it. These are all probably gonna be short. Let's see how long this lasts. // This one is based off of for him. by Troye Sivan. Listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fK3_UTvTpS0).

             Beams of sunlight stream through the blinds; Dan forgot to pull the curtain before getting in bed last night. Dust particles float lazily through the air and her eyes follow them with equal enthusiasm. The city around them is still sleeping; no noise came from outside. Dan stirs under the thin hotel sheet as the air conditioning starts up automatically. She glances over at him, then to the table behind him. The digital clock on the bedside table says 7:52 in a shade of red that was too aggressive for the time of day. She figures she’ll take advantage of the continental breakfast downstairs before the inevitable rush in about a half an hour or so.

             It’s nearly a ghost town; just a man in a suit drinking black coffee from a styrofoam cup while reading yesterday’s newspaper and a teenage girl in her pajama bottoms. Grumpy Cat was patterned across the pants and she smiled to herself.

             She drops a poppy seed bagel and some white bread into the toaster and taps her nails on the counter, deciding on whether to make coffee or grab a couple of packets of cream cheese and jam while she waits. The aroma of freshly brewed coffee was too much to resist as she reaches for the stack of white cups next to the decaf pot. Decaf just won’t be enough for today, so she reaches for the regular. She fills Dan’s up three-quarters of the way up; hers half-way. The toast and bagels pop up as she’s mixing his coffee with a little red straw. Two creams and two sugars for him; many, many more for her. The businessman looks up at the small, but noisy family that has made their way to the room. He sighs inaudibly and looks at his watch.

              _That’s my cue to get outta here_ , she thinks to herself.

             She stacks the bread on top of one another, with brown napkins boasting “made with 75% recycled material” in between them. Little cases of cream cheese, three types of jam, and two plastic knives were balanced on top. She presses lids onto the coffees and balances those in her free hand.

             Somehow, she manages to balance the meal on her left arm as she puts the key into the slot and pushes the heavy metal door open. Dan’s still asleep.

             She sets everything down next to the remote control next to the television and debates on whether to turn the TV on or not. She yawns and shuffles to right side of the bed to wake Dan up.

             “Hey,” she whispers, poking him on the nose. “Gotta get up.”

             Nothing.

             “Daniel.” She shakes him gently.

             He groans softly and rolls onto his side. Better than nothing.

             She goes to get his coffee and takes off the lid, bringing it beneath his nose. His nostrils flare slightly and she can see his eyes move beneath his eyelids. _Got him._

             “You brought me coffee?” he asks without opening his eyes.

             “Sit up.”

             “That didn’t answer my question.” He chuckles and sits up, rubbing his eyes in the process. “Gimme, please.”

             She gives him the cup and brings the bagel and cream cheese to his bedside.

             “What did I do to deserve breakfast in bed? Is this some sort of reverse Mother’s Day thing? You’re a bit off; it’s months away and you’re not a mum. Well, unless--” he stops.

             She rolls her eyes and settles next to him with toast and her cup of coffee.

             The city around them isn’t asleep anymore, with chatter and car horns as proof.

             “What are we doing today?” She takes a sip of coffee, wishing she added just a tad bit more sugar.

             “Mmm,” he hummed. “Love you.”

             “That didn’t answer my question.” She bites her lip to prevent a smile from creeping up.

 Mornings like these were sickeningly sweet.


End file.
